Complex Histories
by gay4yaoi
Summary: This is a yaoi dont read if you dont like , it contains parrings of uryu/ichigo and ishin/ryuken ishin and ryuken were boyfriends in high school but havent seen eachother in almost 2 decades and now they are meting back up and bringing their families . lemon , some ooc and au , please read and review .
1. Chapter 1

bleach yaoi don't read if u don't like yaoi

complex histories

this fic is only my second , the first i wrote under a different account ( the account's name was the unsure author and i made a new account because i got a new email and forgot password for the old fan fiction account , and the name of the account no longer suits me as well as it then cause then i was so lost in my own sexuality i had no clue what i was … therefore : the unsure author , but now i know who and what i am so my new account's name is Gay4Yaoi cause … well i think u get the point)

my first fic was about naruto and garra ( it had sakura and sasuke as a pairing too ) and i never finished it cause my vacation finished and i had less time where the only thing i could do was type on my old phone … and the story was gonna get a little convoluted to continue

this is a yaoi fic of bleach with pairings of ichi/ishi and ishin/ryuken m rated , i will try to keep all characters true to their personality except some may be a little more flamboyant and many will be gay , and au but many things will remain the same

uugh , i am not tite kubo , he is awesome and my favorite mangaka and he owns bleach and the characters in this fic

Chapter 1

"so dad , when is ur friend and his kid getting here ?" ichigo asked almost teasing his father who was uncharacteristically stressed out over the return of his oldest friend ryuken ishida to karakura town

" i told you ichigo i need everything perfect , other than masaki ryuken is the only person on earth i have ever loved and this is the first time i will have the chance to see him since masaki's death , this is really important to me ichigo , its my only chance to woo him … I've been rather lonely since ur mother died and ryuken just has the perfect supple-'" he began to trail off reminiscing over his long lost love's body

but he was interrupted by ichigo " wow dad , STOP ! too much information! " ichigo screamed "i already don't like girls do u wanna force me to be asexual by ruining men for me ?! I'm sorry but i don't wanna know about your personal version of 50 shades of grey "

"wow ichigo calm the hell down , its not a big deal i was just gonna say he had a nice ass " shin said almost offended

" ok whatever , just yell for me when they arrive . i will be in my room till they get here " ichigo said as he went upstairs to his room

ichigo pov

i walked up to my room fearful that if i stayed near my father he would tell me far more than i ever wanted to know . once i was in my room i looked around , it was rather neat because i had cleaned in preparation for our guests , i went into my closet to look for something to make me look good , dad told me ryuken had a son he was going to bring with him , and i want to make the best impression , i don't know why tho , it just feels like this person uryu will have a drastic impact on my life , i dunno maybe it is all in my head. I choose to wear a tank top with the phrase "Gay is not ok , it's fabulous " that shows my shoulders off , i like this shirt because it tells something about me … not just something , that i am gay and proud . i parred the tank top with some black skinny jeans that make my ass look better than anything else i own . i like this outfit because it makes me feel sexy and proud which doesn't happen often , but today i feel good and a little excited.

uryu pov

What to wear ? i need something comfortable - "OOOOH PERFECT" i squealed seeing my " gay is not ok its fabulous " this is the perfect shirt it is a size too big which makes me look like the perfect uke , 1 problem :( my dad ryuken fuckin hates it , but fuck that asshole. ( no pun intended) the shirt needed to be comfortable because i am going on a 2 hour car ride with my father to go see one of his old friends , which is weird because the whole time I've been alive the only friends my father ever had were just my mothers friends , and after she died my father stopped talking to anyone other than the staff at his hospital and that was just to order them around , never to make a friend.

as soon as i exited my room i heard my father went off" are you fucking kidding me uryu? must you embarrass me in front of my friend with that abomination of a shirt ?!"

"ial have you know its a shirt of pride , it makes me look good , and i love it . so shut up you bitter ignorant old bastard " i snapped back at him . witch promptly resulted in me getting hit hard in the stomach…

" ya wanna talk back again ya little shit ? " ryuken threatened and in response i mumbled a no under my breath . after he hit me we got in the car and after about an hour and a half i asked "so dad , how long have you known this Ishin guy for anyways , and if he was such a good friend why haven't we ever met him ? its not like you have any other friends that take up all your free time , all you do is run the hospital back home ' " i asked attempting to gather any info on the only friend of my father.

" i have known him since grade school , 1st grade i think … but ugh … about 18 years ago after senior year of high school about a year before you were born ishin and i had somewhat of a falling out …. " ryuken's voice grew weaker as he trailed off into what was clearly a painful memory " he has been trying to get back in contact with me since you were around 6 and i just started to respond last week and he demanded we come to karakura town for a week and meet both him and his children , he said he has 2girls that are younger than you and a boy about your age , we should be staying with them but i also booked a hotel room for the week just incase their home is too crowded for all of us"

" oh… do you wanna talk about what happened , i mean it sounds like whatever happened really left you hurt and bitter … talking about your feelings can really help with old emotional problems " i asked immediately realizing my mistake of asking my cold father to elaborate on his past and personal feelings

"NO , only fucking faggots like you need to talk about their goddamn feelings ! IM NOT A FUCKIN FAG LIKE YOU " my dad snapped powder and more violently than ever before , it was uncharacteristic for him to get so angry about anything, he is always anti lgbt in general but this was a new level of ignorant bigotry ….. it hurt more than usual too … I can normally take whatever he has to dish out but this just was so much worse than normal

"ok" i practically whispered , barely more than just mouthing the word … i felt like a wounded animal forced to submit to its cruel master . i couldn't take the science so i grabbed my phone and earbuds , i pulled up pandora and the first song that came up was perfect by simple plan . Fuck me ! FUKIN GREAT . I thought to myself as i started fuckin crying … i turned to the passenger side window of the car and prayed to god that HE wouldn't notice i was crying , if he found out i would never hear the end of it. i can hear it now " You little fucking pussy bitch ur crying because of what i said , i raised you to be a man not a fucking faggot ass pussy that cries at the drop of a hat "

i adjusted my glasses and whipped away the tears . and returned to starring in the direction of the passenger side window leaning my forehead against my hand , however i wasn't focused on anything outside the window , i just stared at my arm , and all the scars left on it from the past years , some were almost completely faded handsome were still a bright red or scabbed over. i began to focus intently on how i wish i had privacy and a knife right now. in an attempt to remove my focus from my arm and cutting i asked my father " W-when are we gonna get to karakura ?" stammering

"we are in karakura now , see the hospital down the street ? that is isshin's house/hospital . he said that his younger firs are still in school but the older boy , the one thats your age he is supposed to be home . when we get in there you will go to his room and leave ishin and i to talk … YOU WILL NOT BOTHER US " ryuken ordered " And keep your dick in your fuckin pants , not everyone is a fag like you , and I'm sure isshin's son ichigo doesn't need you hitting on him. "

"yeah yeah fine , whatever i won't hit on him and i will leave you alone " i was ecstatic to get the fuck away from him finally , the car ride had been hell

end of chapter 1 , the tank top that uryu and ichigo wear in the story is from a shirt that " for human peoples " sells , i really like the shirt and assume any gay guy/girl with enough pride and bravery to wear it would like the idea of the shirt too

next chapter should be up before anyone reads this

oh and the whole homophobic ryuken thing will be explained in time


	2. Chapter 2

Complex Histories

Chapter 2

Ryuken pov

"RYUKEN ! ITS BEEN SO LONG !" ishin burst out screaming with the largest smile possible .

" kurosaki , after all this time i think we should stick with last names , we are no longer close enough to use first names , its to informal. Do you know where ichigo is , i'm sure uryu would rather talk with him and that would allow us some privacy to go over - old issues .." i responded monotone attempting to get ishin alone to talk freely .

"Ryuken , that is so cold , we will never become so estranged that we should need to use last names instead of first names . Oh yes i do agree uryu may have more fun with ichigo , and we do need to talk in private " ishin paused and gave a look reminiscent of the one he would give me before we were about to have sex back in high school. " AH uryu " he said going to hug my child " ichigo is upstairs , last door on the left . if you don't mind please do give me and your father a while alone " isshin said ushering uryu over to the stairs . as uryu went up the stairs he said thanks and it was then that ishin returned his focus to me. the moment he got within 3 feet of i hit him as hard as i could , square in the jaw .

"hey that was a good one ! smarts ! you've improved Ryuken . i am sorry ur still not quite powerful enough to really hurt me" ishin retorted . it hurt more than any punch he could have returned with . it reminded me of all the times when i would get aggravated and playfully pound on his toned chest … it never hurt him , he would always just open his arms and give me a warm bear hug and say " that was a good one but you're not powerful enough to hurt me " . it was somewhat of a running gag of ours back then . it was not how i had intended the punch to go . i wanted to hurt him , return the favor for all the pain and suffering he put me through by doing what he did …. he is the reason i am the way i am today . i could feel the tears welling up in my eyes

"you bastard ! you did this ! WHY ? WHY DID YOU DO IT ?!" i pleaded with him "Ishin why?"

"hey hey hey , ryuken . its ok ." isshin said as he grabbed my face with both his hands forcing me to look directly into his deep blue eyes that have send me into submission many times before , in his hands felt so warm and comforting on my face , just like old times. " im sorry , i made a mistake . there is no fixing it now , there is only moving forward ryuken . we need to move forward , acknowledge the mistakes of the past and move forward , preferably together … I still love you , i never stopped … i loved her too and that led me to make a mistake but i never got to talk to you about it till today , you never let me appologie and tell you that i always loved you more ." after he finished he let go of my face and my head dropped so that all i could see was the floor , i had no control . it was as i my whole body had fallen to sleep 100% pins and needles and no control whatsoever. after a second that felt like a dreadful eternity he wrapped his muscular arms around me then he kissed and nuzzled my neck , it felt better than i remembered and it tickled due to the facial hair he gained since high school . i finally burst into tears sobbing into the crook of his neck "you wouldn't want me now ishin , i am not the same anymore , something in me broke that day i saw you two fucking on our bed … i've done so much wrong , i'm a horrible person now. " i explained through muffled sobs

"ryu theres nothing that could make me not want you , i love you with every fiber of my being , i love you ryu " he said as he pushed me off of him and placed his hands squarely on my shoulders to ensure he got his point across.

"you dont know what ive done … ive done horrible things because of all the animosity i held for you 2 . i don't know how to begin to right my wrongs…" i explained hopeless

"I have an idea of where you can start . Come onn ryu lets go for a walk , i'll explain later "

Uryu pov at ichigo's door

knock , knock " its uryu , Ryuken's son , is ichigo in here " i asked through the door

"oh ishida right? come on in " i opened the door and a small wow escaped my lips as i observed the wonderland of posters that coated the walls of ichigo's room. angel beats , death note , naruto , toriko , some attractive shirtless models on posters, sum 41 , three days grace , breaking bad , and even a free iwatobi swim club wall scroll (which was especially eye catching cause haru and rin looked so beautiful and almost completely naked kissing ) but the icing on the cake was that ichigo was the most attractive man i had ever seen wearing the same shirt as me .the word " fuck " just seemed to slip out of my mouth as i made eye contact with ichigo . i was so overwhelmed , his room looked like the representation of all my favorite things . i hadn't even told him my name and i knew we had everything in common

"aye is something wrong ? im assuming your saying fuck cause of the abundance of gay stuff in my room because our dads are both gay or bi and you're even wearing a pro gay shirt . so whats wrong ? " ichigo inquired so matter of factly that i almost questioned my fathers sexuality for the first time in my life.

"Wait , hold the phone … my dad is straight , and i know nothing about yours…" i was so confused by what he had said , my dad is the straightest guy i know , and extremely intolerant to anyone of the lgbt community. but ichigo seemed so convinced that my father was gay … ugh what the fuck is going on ?

"ugh our dads dated … u didnt know? ah hell i didn't know till my dad started freaking out over your dad's return to karakura . i'm pretty sure my dad thinks they are gonna get back together , i really hope they do … my dad clearly loves yours an insane amount " ichigo informed me

"what the hell are you talking about kurosaki ? mu dad is a fucking ass hole to every gay person he knows , he goes out of his way to hurt gay people … i am no exception to the many gay people he wants to hurt …. there is no way in hell he is gay ' i explained about my father

" look ishida i have never meet your dad , but i'm sure he is a great guy and he is downstairs so why don't we just go ask him ourselves ?" ichigo rationalized

" fine kurosaki , but you got one thing wrong , my father is an evil man "

"aww , come on he can't be that bad , my dad seems to be head over heals for him " ichigo countered . i just shook my head and he got up off of his bed where he had been relaxing this whole time and we walked down stairs to see that both ishin and ryuken had disappeared " da faq's they go?! ichigo questioned

" hey a note !" i noticed as i picked it off the coffee table , then i read it aloud " dear ichigo and uryu , uryu and i are heading to go see masaki ( he doesn't know yet , little bit of a surprise ) and i think we might take a while so why don't you guys order pizza i left $25 on the kitchen counter for you kid , ryu said uryu likes pizza too . no matter what we should be back before you 2 wake up tomorrow but if not theres eggs and bacon in the fridge , not hard to cook . see you kids later and ryu wanted me to write to uryu that he is sorry or something "

"ha my fathers never been sorry for anything in his life " i involuntarily blurted out as i finished reading

"dude , why do u hate your dad so much ? like whats ur problem with him , my dad seems to think ryuken is amazing he was ecstatic to see ryuken again " ichigo asked in irritation

i was so tired of this kid who didnt even know my father defending him i started yelling " because hes a fucking asshole , he was never a kind father since i was born but when i told him i was gay he turned into satan and takes every chance to beat me down and if i ever retaliate he just hits me "

"oh come on uryu , it can be hard for parents to know how to deal with gay children , and my dad drop kicks me every time i come in the door , its all in good fun , that is how dads are "ichigo said trying to downplay my problems with my father

"if its all in good fun why do i have this , and these " i said as i lifted my shirt to reveal where he had hit me multiple times in the past couple days . and then i came in closer to ichigo and showed him the scars on the back of my hands from all the cigarettes he has put out useing my skin

"what the fu- holy sh- jesus christ … a-a-are you alright ? ichigo stammered . it was then i knew i had said too much , shit.

"just forget about it … ok? i've said too much " i muttered just wanting to change the topic off of me . but that was when he hugged me … it felt warm , i could feel his strength and it felt amazing around me. not that i'm any type of hug connoisseur but this was transcendent . mesmerising in a way from all the details , the warmth of his muscular body , his smell , his slow concerned breathing against my chest. it was so nice it was alien to me , i didn't know how to react so i just stood there silent.

"im sorry, ur right your dad is a fuckin shit bag … but are you alright ?" ichigo said into my ear , it tickled a little .

" yeah hey look im fine , i just dont like my dad its all ok , no problem , there are a lot of people that have it a lot worse than me " i tried to rationalize my complacency with my father's actions . this caused him to stop hugging , witch kinda suked cause i could have spent an eternity in his arms :'( " but please i don't need you worrying about this , please just forget i said anything " i said , i was becoming worried he would tell ryuken or ishin and i would get worse than a jab in the gut or a burn on the hand

" ok , u didnt say anything , lets pick back up from when you entered my room and said "fuck " what were you referring to ? fuck what ?" ichigo complied and changed the subject

" oh , shit yeah , it just slipped out cause our posters are all like my favorite things , and the shirts …. were wearing the same shirt , i love this shirt "i explained to him

" haha thats awesome , witch posters were your favorite ? he inquired

" i liked the breaking bad and iwotibi swim club posters , heisenberg is such a badass and haru is hot as fuck ! haha" i smiled for the first time since i got here as i finished laughing , the first time in a long time actually … its good to smile. we talked for a couple hours till we got hungry then we got pizza like isshin's note instructed . it was rather nice , almost like a date , we ate alone at a table and honestly i had a hard time keeping my eyes off of ichigo's strong muscular shoulders . i zoned out starring a couple of times and he had to snap me out of it. i think i am starting to like him , i wonder if he feels the same way about me … probably not tho, nothing could ever be that good . we wet back to ichigo's house after dinner , and we just went back to talking to each other about all the things we liked from music , to movies and tv shows .

ichigo didn't bring my father back up which i thought was really kind of him because i'm sure he had a million questions , but i was starting to get curious about why they were gone so long. around 11 o'clock 9 hours that they had been gone my curiosity got the best of me and i asked "who is masaki and why are our dads going to see her ? "

" oh masaki ? thats my mom … she when i was 6 years old . they are probably gonna go see her grave … maybe your dad knew her too . my dad always said he and masaki had been friends since they were in grade school and he said he knew ryuken from school so maybe thats where they all met. "

"yeah maybe you're right " i responded " hey its starting to get really late , and if my dad knows i'm still up he might get pissed … so umm where can i sleep ? my dad said we were supposed to sleep here for the week"

"oh yeah … umm you can sleep in my bed . its pretty comfortable , i like it . and i have a second bed in my closet from when a friend of mine stayed for a long time last year , ial sleep in that. " then ichigo paused … " but before i let you go to bed i want one thing first "

What is it that ichigo wants , why is ishin taking ryuken to masaki's grave ? all answered in chapter 3

there will be smut/lemon ! gay/yaoi smut/lemon ( is there any better kind)

umm please read and review , because that would be great and would keep me writing and keep up my morale


	3. Chapter 3

Complex Histories

Chapter 3

YAY! got my first review ! woo ! thank you very much sipsip! ah it feels awesome to actually get a review . and yeah i actually got the idea to write this from another ryuken X ishin fic that was good. smut/lemon warning , there will be sex in this chapter ! and if you couldn't guess its gonna be yaoi so dont read if you don't like yaoi . but if you do like yaoi please read and review.

if you have any input/advice i would greatly appreciate it :)

ishin pov ( as he and ryuken are approaching masaki's grave )

"hey ryu were here !" i yell " hey where'd you go? " i turned around and couldn't see ryuken "how the hell'd i lose you "

"im right down here " ryuken yelled from down the hill we had been walking up the last hour "so now will u tell me why i just walked 3 miles up hill and got all worked up and sweaty ?"

"awwa comeonn ryu , you yusto love to get all worked up and sweaty before we would -" ishin was interrupted by ryuken " yes yes and that was almost 2 decades ago and we arent about to fuck are we. or did u expect that the moment we saw each other again after what you did we would just start ripping off each others clothes ?"

"well not to say i'd be against something like that , but no thats not what i expected . anyways were here … this is what i wanted to show you , its masaki's grave " as soon as i finished i saw ryuken going to spit on her grave .so i grabbed him and forced him to miss the grave " what the fuck is you problem ?! she was your best friend for over 10 years 1 now you wish to spit on her grave ? whats wrong with you ryuken?!"

"thats the first time you've used my real name since uryu left us alone ishin , had this angered you so much you'd finally given up on that pet name from 2 decades ago ? and best friend ?! that fucking bitch stole you from me ! she had promised me for years she would never act on her feelings for you , and then i catch you 2 in our bed on my fucking birthday ?! you 2 broke my heart and then spat on it , why shouldn't i spit on her grave now ? i lost both of you in one day everything i ever cared about , you ever think how that might feel ? if u have u know why i want to spit on her grave !" ryuken got louder from a normal tone to screaming loud enough that my eardrums hurt .. and as he asked me if i had ever thought how it would feel he hit me in the chest .. hard it hurt ...alot , but no where as much as anything he had said . when he hit me i flew back , landing up against masaki's tombstone. first i checked to make sure i hadn't cracked or defaced masaki's tombstone. i hadn't , thank god

"well guess youre powerful enough to hurt me now ryu , cause that really fucking hurt ,haha … and no im not done callin you ryu , i like that nickname for you and i think that it should not be able to change now that you had it for over 30 years . just doesn't feel right to call you anything other than ryu . " i said getting up " awwa fuck , i think u broke one of my ribs too , good job !"

" is everything a fuking joke to you now ishin ? can you take anything i say seriously ?!"ryuken said in a tone that told me that any jokes were contraband now

"ok , ok *cough* that did hurt like hell tho . im sorry ryuken … i shouldn't have slept with her , but it was almost 20 year go , and i've spent every day of that time regretting it , what do you want me to say , i made a mistake , and i've spent this whole time trying to make up for it " i was pleading with him now … i just need to feel his love again after all these years

ryuken paused tears forming in his eyes " why , why did u do it , you promised again and again that even though you felt something for her you would never act on it . what changed that made all your promises mean nothing ? and why then ,on the day we were supposed to move in together and start the rest of our lives?"

"you were gone for 2 weeks visiting your family and i missed you so much and masaki was the only one there to comfort me … you know how bad the loneliness gets sometimes … we ended up watching tv in the new house and she let me rest my head on her lap and one thing just led to another and we were in the bed by the time you walked in … and you used your god damn quincy hirenkyaku and i couldn't catch up to you … this is the first time ive seen you since … im sorry ryuken . Can you forgive me ? "

"How could i not … even if i hated you i could never stop loving you … is been hell without you for so long … " ryuken said begrudgingly

while taking a packet of cigarettes and a lighter out of my pocket i asked " so where does that leave us ? are we friends , going to go back out , or are we never going to see eachother again …" as i finished i lit a cigaret

" thats not fucking fair … you know i couldn't ever stand how sexy you look when you're smoking … i - i uhh ...i booked a hotel room back down the hill in karakura … lets … f-figure it out there " ryuken offered

" yeah that … that sounds like a solid plan" lets go " i agreed

Ichigo pov ( picking back up right where we left off last chapter with ichigo's request)

" can you kiss me already ? im kinda getting tired of waiting , i like you … alot , and i can see it all over you face u like me just as much , but ur worried about something , what's wrong uryu ?" i questioned uryu , it was true i really like him , he is a astoundingly kind and cute person .

"w-what , oh god .." uryu said turning beet red " yeah i like you alot too but i was worried that u didnt like me back … "

"well . i like you back , and i've been waiting for this all night . sooooo " i trailed off as i got closer to uryu and snaked my arms around his waist . feeling his toned body gave me a shiver in anticipation . "are we gonna kiss or what?" i urged him . and uryu just mumbled a mmhmm as he tilted his head and parted his lips … he had a beautiful face . and before i knew it his tongue was in my mouth battling for control that i was not going to forfeit . his saliva was sweet and he was a great kisser , better than i had expected . as the kiss went on i could feel my heart speeding up in my chest , and i noticed blood flowing into my crotch at the same moment uryu rubbed the bulge in his pants up against my leg . then he pulled back and tried to cover his face with his hands in embarrassment his face was redder than i ever thought possible " i - i - i'm sorry , ugh .. i -i ack" he stammered in an attempt to abate his embarrassment. then almost squealed , it was kinda cute . in an attempt to show him that i wasn't against what his member had suggested i grabbed his hands and pulled them down from his face , then kissed his neck for a minuted followed by whispering " hey , its cool . i like you that way too . if you want we can go up to my room together now if you want , its clear that you're hesitant so you can decide the speed we go at if you want " as sexy as i could into his ear

i could hear him swallow as he began to answer " if you are really comfortable with that … i - i would really like that " i then escorted him into my room . we were both standing facing each other . i started kissing him and grabbed his shirt at the bottom and slowly pulled it up revealing his slender toned body . catching on quickly uryu grabbed my shirt in the same way i had grabbed his and started to pull it off me at the same time i knelt down so my face was about eye level with the button of uryu's jeans . i hooked 2 fingers into the waist of his jeans , and looked up at uryu who gave a consenting nod . i returned my gaze to uryu's toned abs and his jeans , trying to ignore the dark bruises left on him by his father i slowly pulled down his jeans revealing his white calvin klein underwear with a substantial bulge that had a growing wet spot at the tip . i placed my tongue gently on the tip where his precum was seeping through the soft fabric of his briefs , as uryu winced in pleasure . the first thing i noticed was the intoxicating musky scent irradiating from the briefs. then i pulled the last piece of fabric between me and his throbbing member. as i got my first unobstructed view of his cock i almost completely lost my breath. "jesus uryu . that things gigantic , its gotta be 7-8 inches "

" well i never measured or anything … ummm " uryu said sitting on the bed next to us " ugh , do u like to top or bottom? "

" well - uhh - ahh - umm - its not like i've ahh -done this before " i said getting a little nervous as i got up off my knees and sat on the bed with him .

" neither have i " uryu argued as he kissed my neck and placed a hand on my leg " but ugh if you don't mind i think i would prefer to bottom"

"ok then" i pounced on him pinning his shoulders to the bed and resumed where i had left off before interrupted. i took his still erect cock and and licked the bottom from the base to the tip and as i finished i placed the whole head of his cock in my mouth and i felt uryu's hands on the back of my head pushing his rock hard member further into my mouth " oh my god that feels so good ! ICHIGO , DON'T STOP " uryu moaned in pleasure as i continued to go up and down on his cock

"you taste amazing uryu " i said as i removed my mouth from his dick . then i licked my middle and index fingers , coating them in saliva.

"what are you doing ichigo ?" uryu asked right before i placed my fingers at his entrance and slid them in ; searching for his spot . uryu began to move his hips with the motions of my fingers . but suddenly he halted and moaned louder "oooooh good." then i removed my fingers from his hole and grabbed my lube from the draw in my bed stand ."awwa that felt really good , why'd you stop " uryu teased me

"one sec" i murmured to him as i shook off my pants and underwear . "here" i plopped a glob of lube in my hand and gave the bottle to uryu . he placed some in his hand and played with it at his entrance , with signs of pleasure on his face , simultaneously i massaged my heat with the lubricant thoroughly to ensure neither of us would experience any unwanted friction .

"what the fuck ichigo" uryu exclaimed .

"what did i do ?!" i questioned confused.

"that ! you were going on about me being gigantic , your bigger than me , what the fuck ?" uryu asked almost laughing .

" since when are compliments illegal , and i have you know we are both way over the average 4 or 5 inches … so u do qualify as gigantic " i pointed out with a smirk.

"haha , ok then " uryu laughed and lifted his ass up as to say give it to me now . all i could think is who am i to deny him that , so i lined up and pushed slowly into uryu watching his face to ensure i wasn't going too fast for his first time . " u ok ? " i asked him " can you handle me going a little faster ?"

" yeah i can handle it , it feels really good , don't stop " uryu said breathless

"ok then " i said as i kissed him and began to thrust with more vigor . once again i began to search for the perfect angle to stimulate his spot . uryu wrapped his arms around shoulders and squeezed hard as if to hold on for dear life. suddenly he clenched harder and began to drag his nails down my back , as his face distorted in pure ecstasy and he made indescribable sounds of pleasure. his nails hurt going down my back but delivered a intense masochistic pleasure as i realised that i couldn't hold myself back much longer "uryu , i'm gonna come !" i moaned on the edge of release . my words must have pushed uryu over the edge because as i finished speaking i felt him tighten around me and a warm fluid squirting onto my abdomen . then uryu's tightening made me lose all control and release my hot semen into uryu .

"oh my god , ah … that was good " i said out of breath collapsing next to uryu on the bed

"yeah , that was really good … " uryu paused and swallowed " umm can we both sleep in this bed ? i … i just , honestly i really like cuddling "

" You couldn't get me out of this bed with you now if you wanted to uryu " i said cuddling up to uryu's side

"soo umm ichigo -" uryu began but i interrupted because i knew what he was going to say " yes we are , and yes im especially fond of you too " i said nuzzling my face into the smooth skin of his muscular chest

"w-what , u didnt even hear what i was going to say " uryu contested

" u were going to ask if this means we are either going out of boyfriends , and maybe say that u liked me … either way the answer is yes and i like you alot too "i explained my thought process to uryu

"ugh , ah - haha , ok , ok … u nailed it lol… thanks and good " uryu said with a really wide smile which gave me a similar smile and a warm feeling deep in my chest … i think i love uryu … and i think he feels the same way … but i'm not sure if thats me reading the facts or me making hopeful wishes that will never come to fruition …

authors note

hey hoped you liked this chapter , it was my first try at smut in almost a year so please cut me some slack . and please please please review , it keeps my morale up high enough to continue writing

and thanks again to sipsip who gave this story its first review , it was very encouraging

btw i plan to have ch 4 out by about this time tomorrow and generally get out a chapter a day

due to the fact that i don't see this story getting more than 10 chapters put any suggestions for future fics in the reviews section and i will give it a try


	4. Chapter 4

Complex Histories

Chapter 4

uryu pov

i woke up and groggily questioned why i wasn't in my own bed , within a few seconds all the events of last night rushed through my mind with amazing vividness. every thing that happened last night was like the best of dreams from finding someone so alike me to , falling for him , him liking me back , the sex … oh god the sex , it was transcendent , and even falling in love …

remembering the last emotion i had felt before falling into the best slumber of my life i smelt the pillow next to me , it smelled like ichigo … just his smell brought a smile to my face and brought back the warm feeling in my chest that being with him last night had given me. after a moment i noticed that there was another smell , and the sound of sizzling bacon. " that must be ichigo! " i exclaimed . i jumped out of his bed and hurried down stairs to go greet him, "good morning ichigo !" i practically sung i was so happy to see him .

"wow uryu … umm … you're not wearing .. anything . not that i apposed to the view , just yeah "ichigo said half humorously half seriously

"oh - oh my god . shit " i said and i ran back up to ichigo's room to get clothes out of my suitcase. i hadn't had time to grab and put on underwear before ichigo caught up to me. "hey its cool , like i said i don't mind the view" ichigo said as he walked closer to me and hugged me " its not like i saw any thing i hadn't seen last night ha ha " ichigo said with a chuckle

"haha" i laughed fakely " youre hilarious ichigo " i mocked into the crook of his neck as i kissed him

"mmm " he moaned " oh damn - the bacon " he said as he remembered."hey uryu get dressed and meet me downstairs , i have breakfast ready for you, its eggs and bacon like ishin suggested in the note last night " ichigo yelled as he went downstairs

"wow yeah , wonder if they ever came back?" i said to myself as i put on the rest of my clothes . when i finished getting dressed i went down stairs to see ichigo putting bacon on plates that had scrambled eggs already on them. " did you get any word from our fathers ?" i asked ichigo

"oooohhh- myyy " ichigo impersonated George Takei and gave me a look . i died laughing , Sulu is my favorite character from the original star trek .

"Well ? oh my what ? " i questioned ichigo

"Well Ishin sent me this text this morning " ichigo explained as he handed me his phone showing the text and a picture of my sleeping father's head resting on isshin's muscular chest. ryuken had a soft smile on his face … he actually looked happy." yeah it say that they had a nice night out together and they seem to be getting back together . and he said they would return after brunch at the small restaurant down the street.

"what the fuck ?" i mumbled under my breath while examining the photograph for evidence of it being photoshopped

" what's wrong?" ichigo asked putting an arm around me

"that is not my father … i see that is his face and his head but that is not my father . i don't wanna be here when they get back … i can't stand to see my father now . where can i escape to before they return ?" i asked

" hows about we go for a walk , i know somewhere very special to me that you might like , its a long walk too so we wont have to return till late " ichigo said comfortingly . i hugged him … he was so warm . it helped me forget about my father ….

on the walk to ryuken's hotel room ishin pov

" Well , i know u said we should figure this out at the hotel room but we both know i'm just not that patient .. so what are you thinking about all this… about us ? " i asked ryu hesitantly . i could hear my heart beating about to explode from all the pressure on my chest .

"I still love you , and you've made it clear that you haven't changed a bit since then …. and it seems like you still love me like u did back then , but i'm not the same .. so its yet to be discovered whether or not you will still love me as i am now … and that terrifies me " as ryu spoke the fear in his voice became evident

"ryu … no matter what's happened to you i still love you more than anything , nothing can change that " i said attempting to convey my everlasting love for him . i could see that he was still unsatisfied so i stopped and grabbed his hand and pulled him into me then i kissed him and slowly it became more intense.

"We need to get to that damn hotell now " Ryu said into my mouth and i just gave an affirming moan , satisfied that he was now happy . " ishi we really do need to hurry , look , its gonna rain soon " ryu pointed at the clouds that were rolling in quickly .

" yeah lets get going " i said as i grabbed his hand and started running for the hotel .

we were both drenched by the time we had reached the hotel . ryu stumbled with the key in the lock . and i took the extra second as an opportunity to kiss his neck and hug him from behind . "MMMM" i moaned into his neck and pressed myself up against him .

"hold on , hold on ishi ! god can you not wait for even a few more seconds ?!" ryu flung open the door and i ripped off his dripping wet shirt then i maneuvered in front of him to close the door and push him up against it while i lost myself in the body i had known so well

ryuken pov

" hey , that was my favorite shirt and you tore it to shit " i said teasingly

"oh , sorry … in that case i will have repay you for it … some way , some how i must make this right " ishin teased me as his kisses migrated south on my body and his hands gripped my hips tight " ohhhh i've got it " ishin explained excitedly as he unbuckled my belt and undid my pants. i felt myself swell , my member began throbbing so hard it hurt "ugh , please " i whimpered unable to withstand the torture any longer. ishin spent no more time playing around and he whipped my pants and underwear down to my ankles and stuck 2 fingers in his mouth to moisten them and then placed them at my entrance as he placed his mouth on my tip , he pushed his fingers deep into my hole at the exact time he took my entire member in his mouth and i gasp in pleasure . it had been a long time since i had been with anyone and that regretfully reduced my endurance and i already began to feel my balls tightening in preparation to cum . it was then that he hit my prostate and i lost all control and sprayed my load into isshin's mouth . ishin swallowed and kissed me than we slept in the hotel bed together.


End file.
